


Of Humans And Monsters

by SilverTrickster



Series: My shitty writings [1]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Angels, Demons, F/F, F/M, Family Bonding, Fantasy, Fiction, I literally just wanted to write, I’m bad a writing so be nice, I’m bad at this, M/M, Mermaids, Monsters, Multi, OC stories - Freeform, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 17:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17165924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverTrickster/pseuds/SilverTrickster
Summary: A teenager boy named Harley was hanging out this his friends, until he went to the bathroom. As he got out saw something in the corner of his eyes and him being a boy with pretty much no self-preservation instincts follows the thing only to be sucked into a portal. Now he has to deal with surviving in a weird new land and also finding out who or what he actually is.





	Of Humans And Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> I’m Dying, anyways please don’t be a prick, i’m still very new with writing and all. Also hurray I’m actually writing I think

As Harley and his group of friends started to leave he had to go to the bathroom,” you guys go a head i’mma go take a piss “ he said calmly as he waved bye to his friends.

Harley ran to the bathroom before it’s shut, he does this thing and washed his hands. As Harley started to walk out he saw something in the corner of his eyes, he’s heard rumors of this place being hunted and wanted to see if it was real or not, so him being a idiot he is, followed the dark figure. 

Harley lost the dark figure and started walking back only to realize he was fucking lost as well,” ah shit this won’t end we-“ before he could finish his sentence the lights around him started blinking, it was getting faster and he could hear doors slamming open and shut. 

Harley covered his heard and squatted down, his eyes were firmly shut, his breathes became quick and short. He doesn’t like this, who the hell would like this? Well other then probably Leah. 

As the noise started to quite down and the lights weren’t blinking like made again, he slowly opened his eyes, truth be told he was scared out of his mind. Harley took deep breathes and tried to calm down as much as he can, that was until he started to sink into the floor which by then he started to scream like he was getting murderer which is a very appropriate reaction. 

Harley soon fell into the floor, as his head become  submerged he felt nothing. Harley he saw nothing as well, as first he tried to fight against what ever this was but he soon grew tired and accepted that this is how he would die, by some unknown cause. His family never finding his body but hey at least he’ll get to be on unsolved he supposed. 

Harley let’s the darkness take its hold and it slowly lulls him to sleep, feeling peaceful or something along the things he thinks. As the fell to sleep he heard a voice, saying something along the lines of the prince has been brought back but he doesn’t know fully. 

Sometime later he woke up to birds chirping and the sun hitting his eyes. Harley rolls on his side and let out a groan, “ please tell me it was a dream “ he grumbled out as he got up. The sun shining on his dark brown eyes making it seem a light chocolate brown. He rubbed his eyes and yawned, Harley looked around “ what the hell, I guess it wasn’t a weird ass dream” he said talking to himself. 

Harley stood up from where he was sleeping and stretched, he looked down and let out a startled Yelp “ fuckin’ hell it even changed my clothes!” He said freaking out. The outfit the void decided on was a black leather jacket, whitish shirt, blue jeans and a black scarf that’s actually pretty warm. 

“At least it has a okay fashion sense” he said as he fixed up some of the mistakes and dusted off his clothes. He looked around his sleeping spot and saw a bag filled with things he would need on this weird adventure of sorts. 

Harley picked up the bag and started walking east words because he has a slight feelings he might meet up with people that are important to this. 


End file.
